It is common today for parents to delay potty training of children. For instance, prior to the advent of disposable diapers and training pants, the average age for potty training children was between 18 and 24 months. With the advent and improvements of disposable diapers and training garments (such as pull-ups), the average age of potty training children has crept up to between 3 and 4 years. As a result, the industry has produced larger diapers and potty training garments with greater absorption capacity, improved wicking of fluids, and faster absorption. However, increases and improvements in absorption amount and rate of both diapers and potty training garments, such as pull-ups, actually reduce the desire and effectiveness of the potty training, as the child remains comfortable and dry. Thus, the overall increase in the average age of potty training.